I'm your satellite
by Pink-Aqua-Girl
Summary: It's Tai's birthday anything could happen A Michi One shot


**PP note:** here's a new story I just had to get it out of my head so I wrote it there you have it

Plot: It's Tai's birthday and everyone gets him a present even his beloved Mimi yeah she is his best friend but he is in love with her since they were little. Will he confess his feelings for Mimi on his birthday? We'll just see about that. This is obviously a one shot ^_^

**I'm Your Satellite**

Copyrighted

By -ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-

**Taichi's POV**

I have a Bitrhday tomorrow I hope everyone remembers it, I really do hope so.

I heard the doorbell ranged. There were some footspeps and a knock on my door.

"Come in"-I said. It was Mimi, my best friend and my true love, but shhh she doesn't know yet, but I hope she finds out someday. Every time I try to tell her something or someone would came and interrupt us. Oh well I'll try to tell her now, I hope I don't scr*w things up this time.

"Oh, hey Meems, how are you?"-I finally spoke.

"Hey Tai, I'm fine how are you?"-She asked me. Aww, isn't that cute she asked me how I am. Wai what? What did I just said? Oh my God I screamed in myself, guess I really do like her, wait no I love her.

"Oh, I am good so far."-I smiled weakly.

"So, how do you feel, do you like it?"-she asked me all of a sudden. I was confused what did she mean about how do I feel, did someone tell her something, oh man if that Yamato told her something I'll kill him I swear even if it's the last thing I do.

"How do I feel about what?"-I asked with a confused look.

"Oh sorry I didn't express myself well, I meant to say, how do I look in my new top?"-she asked me.

Sheesh wow, that was close, real close. I looked at her and gasped. She wear a nice red top and black mini skirt with red high heels, her hair was wrapped up in a perfectly done pony tail. Wow she really is beautiful and she looked so amazing that I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I was staring at her with wide eyes. She saw me and smiled saying:

"Hey there, Earth to Tai, knock knock is someone there?"

I finally snapped back to reality.

"Oh well sorry you look pretty good, beautiful, amazing…"-I trailed off looking for a perfect answer but I just couldn't find it. I decided to tell her how I feel.

"Mimi, I have to tell you something but you gotta promise me you won't be mad at me or run away. Promise?"-I said finally.

"Oh, okay what is so important then tell me, please?"-she asked curious.

"Oh well it's that I well you see I, I …"-I trailed of looking for the perfect words to say but I just couldn't find them.

"Come on Tai spill it out already I haven't have that much of time come on just say it already"

"Well okay I, I kinda like you and you're my best friend and I…"-I finally managed to say something but she interject.

"Oh Tai I know what you're going to say…"

"You, yyou do?"-I asked surprised.

"Yeah silly of course I know, how could I not know that you like me and I like you too Tai so much, you're my best friend"-she blurted out. Oh brother that kind of love, well I don't want you like that Mimi, but how do I tell you that it just doesn't feel right. Okay, another try.

"What I meant to say is that I, I…"-I finally managed to say it properly.

"You what?"- asked Mimi waiting for the answer.

"I, I, I…" There was a knock on the door and the door opened only to see Matt standing there. Oh shit what now, stupid Yamato, I swear I'll kill him.

"Wow you really do know how to make an entrance do you Yamato?"-I said pissed of.

"Hey, what did I do?"-said Matt confused.

Oh brother!

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

**Mimi's PoV**

Iwas Sora bying presents and decorations for the upcoming secret party that we are making for my best friend Tai.

He is so gonna love it.

There will be dancing and karaoke show and I will sing a song for him, hope he will like it.

**Taichi's POV**

I was walking across street with my buddy Matt I forgive him obviously I mean I can't stand to be mad at him for so long so I forgave him already.

"Where are we going?"-I asked suddenly.

"You'll see it's a surprise I can't tell you, you will see it with your own eyes."-he said with a mysterious voice smirking.

Oh brother hope they don't forgot my birthday.

"Here it is, we're here, now close your eyes"-said Matt.

I closed my eyes, boy they really did forgot my birthday today. Maybe they forgot that it is today or…maybe…oh I don't know I am so mad right now at them that I think I can explode any second now. Suddenly it all went dark.

"Hey what's happening, Matt are you there, Matt, hello anyone? Oh brother this has to be the worst day ever. Then the lights went on.

"Is this some kind of joke or prank you pull on me, Matt, because if it is it's not very funny you know, not funny at all."

"Tai, you can open your eyes now"-said Matt.

I opened my eyes and heard many voices screaming and began singing.

"Happy Birthday Tai! Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday die Tai, happy birthday to you!"-yelled everyone.

"Happy Birthday Tai, yey hooray a party!-exclaimed happily Davis and he first gave me his present.

"Hey Davis, why thank you"-I said and said to myself huh typical Davis.

"And this is from me and T.k bro congratulations, happy birthday!"-said Kari, my dear sister.

"Thank you all wow thank you and I to think that I thought that you forgot my birthday, oh my God"-I exclaimed happily.

"Here Tai, this is for you from me and Matt"-said a excited Sora.

"Happy birthday bro, congratulations"-said Matt hugging me in a friendly manner of course.

"Thanks man I really appreciate that"-I said happy.

"This is from me and Ken happy birthday Tai, oh I am so happy for you!"-said an very excited Yolie and hugged me tightly.

"Hey whatch out Yolie leave something for me would you, stop hugging the birthday boy it's my turn to huf him"-said Mimi showing up. Oh my Meems finally showed up. She was very beautiful, she wear a gorgeous violet dress and violet sandals.

"Wow you look beautiful Mimi"

"Wait until I get my present for you Taichi!"-she said and run away to the stage. It was a small stage but awesome.

She grabbed the microphone saying:

Taichi habby birthday to you I hope you like this one I prepared for you, this one's for you my dear Tai!"-she said that and the music went on and she started to sing.

Wow what a wonderful gift, she sings wow.

I went everywhere for you  
I even did my hair for you  
I bought new underwear, they're blue  
And I wore 'em just the other day

Love, you know I'll fight for you  
I left on the porch light for you  
Whether you are sweet or cruel  
I'm gonna love you either way

She pulled me to the stage and we danced with each other while she singed:

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you  
And I would fall out into the night  
Can't go a minute without your love

Love, I got it bad for you  
I saved the best I have for you  
You sometimes make me sad and blue  
Wouldn't have it any other way

Love, my aim is straight and true  
Cupid's arrow is just for you  
I even painted my toe nails for you  
I did it just the other day

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you  
And I would fall out into the night  
Can't go a minute without your love  
Oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Where you go, I'll follow  
You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow  
I'll follow in your way,  
You got me, you got me  
A force more powerful than gravity  
It's physics, there's no escape

Love, my aim is straight and true  
Cupid's arrow is just for you  
I even painted my toe nails for you  
I did it just the other day

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you  
And I would fall out into the night  
Can't go a minute without your  
Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Love, love, love, love, love

She reached for me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

I hesitated for a while but responded back with the same passion. Oh how I wanted this for so long, how I wanted to kiss her badly for my whole life.

Everyone applauded

"I knew that some day they will be together!"-exclaimed a happy Yolie while she kissed her boyfriend Ken.

"They look so cute together!"-said Kari kissing T.k.

"Yeah they are meant to be!"-said Sora as she kissed her boyfriend Matt while he smiled.

"I love you!"-she spoke to me.

"I love you too, Meems!"-I said very happy as I kissed her on the lips.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Mimi"-I said waiting for her to answer and for my surprise she responded very quickly.

"Oh yes, yes, yes Tai I want to be your girlfriend!"-she said very happy.

"Oh Mimi, my Mimi, I love you so much"

"So do I, I'm your satellite, Tai"-she smiled at me and I gave her a huge smile from tooth to tooth because I was so happy and excited that we are about to have a relationship together I hope we can work this out after all, I think we are meant to be. This is the best birthday ever in my whole life.

Oh, Mimi, Meems, my Mimi whatever name I call for her it just fits so perfectly because she's mine now and will be forever.

**ღ**The End!**ღ**

The song is called Satellite from Lena Meyer, she is the winner of 2010's Eurovision contest from Germany.

I hope you like it, it is short but still please review and tell me if you liked it or not ^_^


End file.
